Attack on Armin
by Jaketheripper
Summary: While the hidden resistance fights to free one of their greatest assets, their highest lever operative seeks out the targets Annie was sent to retrieve
1. Chapter 1

Armin crept through the night, sneaking slowly into the part of the base where they kept the crystalized Annie, her entombed form looking somewhat porcelain inside a glass tomb.

"Don't worry...I'll get you out of there...''

He cut his wrist with a knife, wincing as the blood trickled on to the crystal substance, melting a path to her, once the blood made contact with her, the crystal melted away, off of her as she opened her eyes.

"Armin...'' She looked down at him, he put a hand over her mouth, "I've got two spare sets of 3D gear outside, you're coming with me.''

Without another word the two ran out and put on their gear, flying across the city to the far wall where they waited till the guards passed to go over.

Once over the wall, Annie resumed her titan form and carried him to a hill where she changed back, grabbing him and kissing him deeply, as she pulled away she smiled at him and began to take off her shirt, "are you a virgin, Armin?" Her pert round tits revealing themselves as his eyes widened considerably, "uh...uh..."

"Armin!" She shouted in eren's voice, he was jarred awake, his vision clearing to show eren standing over him, "Armin we have a problem!"

"What...what is it?"

"Titans, lots of them."

Armin jumps to his feet and rushes to his gear, only to have the door open, Mikasa walks in covered in steamy titan blood, "taken care of."

Eren groaned, "Mikasa god dammit I wanted some!"

She looks down, "but you were sleeping..."

He throws up his hands, "mikasa I swear to god-" she puts a hand on his head and smiles, "no one is going to hurt my eren ever again..." She hugs him and he blushes

Armin sighs and lies back down, "thank god for you mikasa."

She sighs and goes to shower as Eren lies back down

"Hey eren?"

"Yes Armin?"

"When are you going to marry her?"

"What do you mean?"

"She's obviously into you, when are you going to stop being so blind?"

He curls up uncomfortably, "she's family though..."

"She'd fuck you if you asked though."

"Shut up!"

"And you fucking know it! You're in denial man!"

Eren falls silent and Armin huffs, "god knows you need it man, I mean, coming from someone who couldn't have what he wanted if it was handed to him, you have it right in front of you and you refuse to-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" A vase hits him upside the head and shatters, "what the fuck man!?"

Eren sighs and sits up, "look Armin, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to throw that...not at you..."

"But you still threw it..."

"And I wasn't even aiming...wow."

"But seriously man..."

"Can we not..."

Armin sighs, "right, touchy subject, on another note though, I think it would be best if you got a broom and got rid of the pottery or Levi is going to have a fit."

Eren sighs as he starts sweeping the shattered vace into a dustpan

In the morning there were horns blown as a knight rode into town, his armor looked odd, as it was not the shape or design of thinner armors from the past, it was thick and made of plate armor with tooth shaped dents in it.

"The commander is here! Fall in!"

The knight dismounts as the soldiers gather around, "I'm looking for a young man named Armin." Says the commander

The ranks part, "come with me." Says the knight as Armin is exposed

Armin nervously follows, not knowing this commander, they walked downstairs and the commander made sure they were alone before shutting the door behind them

"Pardon me sir...but what is your name?"

"I am commander Julius, Armin I need you to be honest with me."

"A-about what?"

He turns towards Armin, "you've had dreams about freeing the captive titan/human hybrid, haven't you?"

Armin's eyes widened as the knight took off his helmet, "I only ask because I am a member of the resistance, in deep cover, I know only your blood can get her out of her binds, you must awaken her, or I will make you."

**might continue this if you all would like me to, just say so.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait...what!?"

"I need your blood to free Annie."

Armin stepped back, "but...you're an officer...why my blood?"

He smirks, "you and I have been having the same dream...except I was watching."

Armin blushes, "you...sure it was the same dream?"

The commander gets in armin's face, "the. Same. Dream, right down to the end part which I suspect was your head being a tad perverted."

Armin looked away, his face red, "we had a...thing...briefly..."

The commander smirked, "until you found out she was a monster."

"She's amazing...and she's better than this."

The commander groaned, "you're right, she should have captured Jeager when she had the chance."

"Wait...she wasn't trying to kill him!?"

"Are you insane? Doctor Jeager was the only other man to create a Titan/human hybrid...we need him, the only other was Annie's father...he made three."

"Wait,three!?"

"You've seen them, the collossus, the armored titan, and of course, Annie."

The commander grasps his shoulders, "will you do this? For her?"

Armin sighed, sitting down, "...I'll do it."

The commander claps him on the shoulders, "good man."

"But after that I want no part of what happens."

"Of course, of course." The commander sighs

Armin stands up, "I feel like the whole resistance is stupid...the titans are the enemy, if we stay like we are we will crumble from the inside...the titans will eat us all."

The commander sighed, "Armin...a long time ago it was said that an oppressed people had the obligation and the right to rebel against a power that got too big and too...abusive."

Armin groans, "listen, when the titans are delt with, we can focus on the people but holy shit guys you went so far as to make more titans to fight for you."

"Just do this for us and you'll never hear from us again."

"Tonight?" He asked

"Of course, I'll authorize an extra set if fully gassed 3d gear and make sure the base is clear for tonight, you do your part."

That night, just as in his dream, he let his blood flow on to the crystal tomb, allowing the beautiful porcelain skinned beauty within to be freed, "eren.."

He beckons to her, "we're getting you out of here."

They fly to the wall, climbing up and over, one titan ride later theystamd upon the same hill, Annie kisses Armin deeply, probing his mouth with her tongue, he shivered as she pulled his tongue into her mouth, when she broke the kiss, Armin was at full mast, "Armin...we never did anything more intense than kiss...are you a virgin?"

"Yes..."

She smiled, for the first time since he met her, she smiled and it actually felt genuine, "let's fix that..."

Stripping off her shirt she knelt down and pulled down armin's pants, "Annie,.,,is it safe here?"

She smirks up at him as she gently strokes his shaft, "I want to properly repay you...for everything..."

She engulfed his shaft with her mouth and throat, holding her hair back as she took him all the way to the back of her throat, she looked up at him as she began bobbing her head up and down, the look in her eyes turned him on so much that he didn't last more than a minute.

She swallowed his load as he groaned, she pushed him down and pushed her breasts in his face, "feel free...to give me some pleasure too..."

Like that he was back up, she giggled and eased herself out of her pants, sliding down on to him, taking him again, all the way.

She moaned as she moved, riding him roughly as she looked into his eyes, "does it feel good, Armin?"

He grunts, "shouldn't...we...use protection?"

She smiles as the first orgasm hits her, "cum in me all you want...as a side effect of the titan half of me...I'm unable to get pregnant...unless..."

She squeezes him with her pussy and moans as she feels him fill her

"Oh...oh god...Armin..."

He lays panting as she falls on top of him, "unless what!?"

She looks ashamed, "I dont want to say it..."

"Oh no, you have to now..."

She rolls off him and strokes his hair as she pulls her clothes back on, "I can't get pregnant unless another Titan hybrid has sex with me...and we live short lives...I'm probably past my window already...not that I've wanted kids...but if I was to have kids...it would either be with you...or more realisticaly...that Jeager kid...but he's got Mikasa..." She sits down as he finishes getting dressed, sitting down and taking her hand, "I've got to go in a bit..." She says, much to armin's disappointment

"I..." She shushes him, "if it turns out to be, I love you, then it'll be hard to say goodbye."

She lays her head on his shoulder, "I need you to get eren out here...you're part of the scout corps so it shouldn't be hard...just so I can talk to him."

Armin groans, "fine..."

She kisses him on the cheek, "thanks."

He gets up and walks towards the wall, a tall man with blonde hair walks out of the woods, "Annie, what are you doing with that Beta Male?"

She turns, a growl escaping her throat, "its the Betas that are sweet, Jackson."

Jackson laughs, "I now know why the human race is retreating so much, too many betas breeding and not enough alphas."

Annie slaps him, "I've killed friends, mentors, good people that died for our cause, do you even care?"

The tall man smirks, "you know I don't."

She walks past him, "maybe you're more titan that the rest of us, that kind of inbred hatred is what needs to stop if we're to win a war on two fronts."

With that, Jackson and Annie walked into the forest


	3. Chapter 3

come morning there was an uproar

"where did she go?!"

"how did she vanish?!"

"how? what do you mean how?! someone helped her!"

Levi kicks in the door to the troop's quarters, "TROOPS FALL IN!"

the scout corps fell in, yawning with sleep covered eyes

"one of you let the prisoner escape." he said as he paced along the length of the room, Reiner walked in, "sir, the other commander, he's gone."

"he's what?" Levi turned in that lackadaisical way he always does, "what do you mean? he was called away?"

"no sir, i mean he just up and left without telling us where he was going."

Levi looks at the others, "looks like we have our culprit, let's all get going so we can hunt him down, mount up."

Armin looks at Levi, "commander, I have a suspicion, I'll take Eren to scout it out."

"Armin, what is this suspicion?"

He sweats, "simply that I feel they're past the wall, if they are in fact past I'll send up a red flare and signal you."

Levi nods, "your hunches are usually right, I'll hold off the other teams and wait for your flare."

Armin grabs Eren and they get geared up, "eren what's this really about?"

"I'd tell you but you'd kill me, we need to get to the wall and then everything will be OK, someone has answers for you."

Eren shuts up and follows Armin to the wall, they repel down and detach, "Annie!"

Eren's eyes widened, "wait...what!?"

Suddenly men jumped out of the bushes and grabbed Eren, "so my retrieval mission finally succeeded."

Armin turned around in shock to see Annie, Jackson, a third man he did not recognize walk out followed by a cloaked figure

"You said this would be a talk."

Annie smirked, "it will be, as soon as Doctor Jeager has had a talk with his son."

Eren's eyes shot open as the man in the cloak took off his hood, it was indeed Doctor Jeager "hello son, it's been a while."

"What...what!?" Eren was livid, "what is this!?"

"I figured you would join the military, but the scout corps?"

"You don't know do you?!"

"Don't know what, son?"

"Mom's dead, she died in the breach of wall maria, all this time...you...you had no clue..."

Doctor Jeager's eyes filled with water, "who..."

"A titan, she was eaten by a Titan."

He fell to his knees, "Hannes assured me that..."

"He grabbed me and ran...he saw the titan and...and turned...and ran."

Doctor Jeager hugs Eren, "come with us son...we'll explain everything."

The men let Eren go and he follows his father towards a camp

Annie walks towards Eren, "look, Eren."

Eren looks at her with eyes of pure hatred, "what do you want?"

"I want to explain to you what we are...and why your father is doing this..."

"I know why, and I don't care."

Everyone stops as Eren continues, "my mission is to kill all the titans, not just a few, I don't plan on joining any rebellion, I don't plan on letting a few escape, all of them are going to die, ALL OF THEM!"

doctor Jeager turns to look in disbelief at his son, "son...they're not evil!"

Eren grabs his father by the front of his robe, "AND IF YOU STAND IN MY WAY I'LL TRAMPLE YOU INTO THE DUST WITH THE REST OF THEM!"

Doctor Jeager looks panicked, "sedate him, sedate him now!"

Eren punches his father and bites his thumb, Armin trigger the flare and makes a run for the wall, the three become titans, the colossus, the armored and female titans, all struggle to hold him down as his flesh catches fire, "FIGHT! KILL! DESTROY! CONSUME!"

The scout corps looks in horror, "holy shit..."

The fight draws smaller titans that try to climb the wall as Eren scales the colossal titan, biting and tearing and burning flesh as he climbs up towards the neck, the collossus struggles but falls Down on it's back to protect it's neck, the armored titan picks eren up and punches him in the face, breaking his jaw, Eren spins and uses the momentum to kick the armored titan in the face, sending the thing off it's feet as Annie waited for an opening, finally seeing one and drop kicking Eren, sending him to the ground, causing the earth to quake, with that the collossus sat on him, holding him down as the armored titan held his hands while Annie held his feet

"They're taking him away!"

Levi stops them, "do you honestly think we could take them? The small force that we are?"

Everyone stops and watches as Eren is carried away


	4. Chapter 4

Eren woke up unbound in a tent, he sat up only to find his hands bound in rounded cuffs that kept him from moving his fingers, let alone reaching them with his mouth, he growled and looked around only to see Annie laying next to him staring at him with her silver eyes

"Morning Eren." He struggles against his chains, growling, she flicks his forehead and he stops in surprise, "you're not threatening, on the contrary when you're all conviction and murder you're actually kinda cute."

She smiled in a somber way which made eren raise an eyebrow, "um...Annie, why are you.."

She sighs, "you're an idiot..." She ruffles his hair

"How so?"

She smiled sadly again, "you gave me that look, "Annie, you're a merciless and thoughtless killing machine,..."

Eren sighed, "no its...you're usually so steely and emotionless..."

She smacks him, "I...I had to kill my friends...people I cared about eren, and nothing I begged my commander would shake his resolve...I offered him everything I could...money...my body...nothing worked."

"And this was my dad!?"

"Yes..." She had tears in her eyes as eren's grew intense, "I had no idea he was so evil..."

"Its for a greater good...it has to be..."

Eren puts his hands on her shoulders, the metal cuffs caressing her shoulders, "killing humans isn't the answer-"

"You can't possibly kill all the Titans eren."

"No, listen, god forbid I should follow my dreams, humans should not kill humans, if you want a revolution I have a solution."

"This coming from mr. FIGHT!" She raised her hands in mockery

"Just...do nothing...do absolutely nothing."

"Eren..."

"Its not even that hard, just stay here away from the titans."

"No listen eren...we dont have time to talk...I need to do something..."

Eren watched as she began to strip, "A-annie?"

"The only way I can have children is by making love to another hybrid...I don't want you to raise them, don't worry ...that'll be Armin's job."

"Armin!?"

She pushed him down and straddled him, feeling his erection as she eased it out of his pants, "mm mm...god you look huge..."

She let it slide into her as she eased herself down, "ahhh..."

"Stop...stop! This isn't...you can't..."

She stopped and sighed, "stop whining, just pretend im someone else, go ahead eren...think about Mikasa..." Tears fell from her eyes as she began to ride Eren, then she began to imitate Mikasa's voice almost perfectly, "Eren, get me pregnant..,knock me up!"

Eren, unable to escape and unable to control his biological reaction gave in and moaned loudly as his seed was forced from him into Annie, she sighed and sat there for a bit, feeling it slosh around inside her.

"Ahh...god you came so much..."

She fell off him, Eren woke up shortly, to an apologetic Annie, "I'm sorry Eren."

"No you're not, you just want to make me feel like you're something I can relate to, someone i can empathize with, you're not, don't try and make me feel like one of you, I'm not, I'm Eren Jaeger, I've sworn to kill all titans, you're just one more body on the pile."

She sighed, "and we're back to this."

She kicked him in the face, knocking him out

He woke up back by the wall, he got up and zipped back to headquarters feeling violated

Levi would have questions...ones he couldn't bare to answer


End file.
